Numerous packaging methods and devices employing shrink wrap plastic film have been described. Attention is directed to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,304,332, 3,255,877 and 3,756,395, all of which illustrate a plurality of cans held in a pack of four or six, by means of shrink wrap plastic, in either overlying or side by side relation. Such packs are, however, relatively difficult to carry as the handle arrangements are either non-existent or merely finger holes which are awkward to use and limit one's carrying capacity. Frequently, one wishes to carry, say, a six pack of beer cans to the beach while also carrying a picnic cooler or beach bag and it would therefore be an advantage to provide a pack having a sufficiently large handle so that the pack can be slipped over the wrist thus leaving the hands free, or even arranging the pack so that it may be hung around the neck or from the shoulder.